A Hacker's Oath: Nostalgia Critic
by CrimsonWords
Summary: 1st Class Hacker Lieutenant Elvira Raimi, is assigned to protect the Nostalgia Critic who might be a new recruit to the Hacker Society. This story is the other side of Presentable Liberty: Markiplier.
1. Chapter 1

A Hacker's Oath: Nostalgia Critic

(A Nostalgia Critic Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Lieutenant Hacker Elvira

I stand in front of Colonel Hacker Ivan. For I was called in to receive a very rare mission. At least that's what I've been told. I stood at attention in front of his desk as I said, "You wish to see me, Colonel?"

"Yes I do, Lieutenant." he said, "You are assigned by General Necro herself to take on this mission."

Seriously?! General Necro is a legend in the Hacker society. This mission must be really important to assigned me for the task.

"What is my mission, sir?" I asked.

"Your mission is to protect Doug Walker, also known as Nostalgia Critic."

"... The movie reviewer?"

"Yes."

"... I apologize if I question this mission, but if I remember correctly he's not much of a gamer."

The Hacker society is mostly made up of gamers. There really is no place for YouTubers like him amongst our ranks. It's true lately there have been YouTube gamers going into comas because of our enemy The Virus, but they are all gamers not movie reviewers. What use will Doug Walker be to the Leader of The Virus?

"He's been watched for a while until one day he received a gift. We were able to destroy the package before he could even get it. It's no doubt The Virus society will try again, and this is why we're assigning you to protect him."

"For how long?"

"Four months is the minimum."

... At least it's not too long. Don't get me wrong I'm a fan myself of the Nostalgia Critic but... HE'S NOT A GAMER!

"Sir, it will be my honor to take on the mission."

... (Chicago)

I arrived at Doug Walker's studio. For the information I've gotten from the Colonel, Doug is hiring actors to work for him. I've already sent my fake info to Doug beforehand, so right now he's expecting me. I took a breath and walked in as I saw... surprisingly no one in the main room. Huh, I expected more people who would want to work for Nostalgia Critic. Then again Doug probably scheduled different hours and days to see other people who want the job.

Tamara, an actress who works for him, walked into the room to greet me. She said, "Hi there! Are you Elvira Raimi?"

"Yes I'm here for the interview." I said.

"Wait here, I'm going to get him for you."

She went away real quick and out came in Doug Walker. We shook hands as he said, "Hi, I'm Doug. It's Elvira right?"

"Yes sir." I said with a smile.

"We can do the interview in here where the comfortable couches are."

The couches are black leather but it looks comfortable enough. I'm not really one for leather even though that's what my uniform is made of. At least the uniform is quite comfortable to wear.

"So how long have you been acting?"

"Since middle school." I said.

"Wow, so you've been in plenty of plays then?"

"I've been in school plays, theater plays, and I've acted in more than a few videos when I'm helping out other people or my own friends."

"Ah so you've already gotten experience in acting. Have you ever worked with camera or lighting equipment before?"

"Yes I have my friends have taught me how to use different Canon cameras, and I've tried out the Arri light kits before."

"I have a light kit that's different from the Arri lights, I use Interfit lights. Reason why I asked is because sometimes the people who work for me have to leave for their jobs or are sick and can't come in for the shoot."

"Right and you need help when you don't have enough people. I understand completely I've done my fair share with helping other people with their videos. Especially moving and handling props for theaters."

...

The interview took at least about a good hour. While he was trying to get to know my uses for him, I was observing him to try and figure out why The Virus would be interested to have him. While real gamers are dropping like flies, I'm protecting a movie reviewer.

"Alright I believe I've got all the information I needed." he said, "I'll give you a call if you got the job."

"Right, have a good day, Mr. Walker."

"Please call me Doug."

"Right, Doug."

I see myself out and take a drive to this new apartment the Hacker society provided for me. It's spacious and quite comfy. I took a look around mostly to find the game room. Once I did I immediately hook myself up into the Matrix. No not the movie, the actual Matrix where most of us go to turn in our mission status reports. We have to put them in code to send it to the Hacker headquarters. After I finished up my report I went straight to bed.

The next day I've got a call from Doug. There was no doubt that I've got the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On The Job

I came over to the studio for Doug's new video. When I got the script I see that he's reviewing Fright Night. "Wait wait wait." I said to Doug, "Are you reviewing Fright Night the 2013 remake, or Fright Night from the 80's?"

"The original Fright Night from the 80's. It's sequel month."

"Oh, so you're actually going to review all four movies?"

"Four movies? There's a fourth movie?"

"Yeah Fright Night 2 the remake. In my opinion Fright Night 2 is actually better than the first remake."

"Huh, I'm going to have to look into that."

I'm really more surprised that he wanted to review the Fright Night franchise. It's a vampire classic that can beat Twilight anytime. While Doug was talking with Rob in the green screen room I was sitting in the main room taking a look at the script. I've been listed to play me but pretending to be a prostitute. Before I could memorize any lines I got a call from the Colonel.

I had to step outside to take it. "Yes, sir?" I said.

"Stand guard Lieutenant," he said, "There's detection of Viruses near the studio."

"Right now?"

"If they attack try to get rid of them discretely."

"Of course."

"Elvira!" called out Tamara who was standing out the door.

"I'll talk to you later, sir." I said as I hung up, "I guess I'm needed?"

"Yeah, Jim and I are going to help you put your outfit together."

"I hope the outfit won't show me too much."

"Course not, YouTube won't even allow that."

Of course, it's freaking YouTube not a porno site. I walked back in with Tamara and entered into the huge studio room with the wardrobe section. That's when I get to meet Jim for the first time. "Hi, so you're the new actress Doug hired?" he said as he shook my hand.

"Yes I am. So what clothes am I trying on today?"

In one of the scenes we're going to shoot has to do with me being seduced by Jim who's also Jerry the vampire. While they were helping me put together the outfit I asked one of them, "So does Doug play any video games?"

"Video games?" said Jim.

"I assume he does, but I've never seen him play games here." said Tamara.

"Why you ask?"

"Oh I've seen one of his really old reviews and it was about a video game. I was just curious if he was even a gamer himself."

"Oh yeah I remember that." said Jim, "That was during the fight with Angry Video Game Nerd."

I became silent because the person he just mentioned is James Rolfe. A famous game reviewer on YouTube. Sadly he's one of the people who went under a coma along with the other known gamers.

"Have you heard that he went into a coma?" said Tamara.

"Yeah by an unknown disease too." said Jim.

At least not unknown to us Hackers. It's literally called the Virus. It killed over 100 gamers because they couldn't withstand it, but those who are in a coma are immune to the virus. Thing is they're trapped within the Matrix and held captive in a game called Presentable Liberty. From what I've been told the leader of the Virus society is posing as Dr. Money.

"How are you guys taking it?" I asked them.

"Well it's very shocking that he went into a coma." said Jim.

"Doug feels more awful about it because those two are best friends." said Tamara.

"I can imagine." I said.

...

Finally I was able to get a break from the set. I went outside to check the perimeters around the studio. Making sure those Viruses decided to give up. Of course that thought was thrown away when one of them tried to attack me from above. I stabbed him with my summoned double bladed spear that's gold and black.

"You guys might as well walk away. Doug Walker is protected." I warned them. Another Virus who's a she jumped in front of me. They must be hiding in the roof tops if they're just jumping from the sky. This Virus woman is wearing a black and silver clothing. Even her eyes are black and silver.

She smiled as she said, "Well thing is there is only one of you and 9 of us." Wow they needed that many to just get one guy who is barely a gamer?

I said, "That's really not a problem from me. I'm a 1st Class Lieutenant Hacker, handling 9 of you Viruses is not my limit."

"Look why don't we just make it easy for the both of us? We're not all that entirely sure what Nostalgia Critic is worth. He could be immune but he has to show his skill. So let us barrow him for a couple of days?"

"Ha! Like that's going to happen. So why don't you take off before I kill you all?"

"...You're going to regret this."

"Whatever man."

I picked up the dead body and toss it to her as I said, "And take your trash with you." I left the conversation there and took off letting my weapon disappear. Well it's confirmed that the Virus society wants him, but if it's true that they don't know what he's capable of? Then why the hell are they even trying so damn hard to get him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kills And Thrills

After getting the whole video done without anybody leaving for work. They invited me to join them for dinner. "Sorry?" I said.

"Come on join us!" said Doug excitedly, "This is what we do once in while to eat after a successful video."

"Uh, sure I guess."

This is weird. I've never been invited to eat with anyone before, let alone famous internet people. We ate at a Japanese sushi restaurant. It's been a while I've haven't ate sushi, the strawberry sushi roll is my most favorite. I listen in to their conversations as we enjoyed ourselves. In the middle of dinner I received a call again from the Colonel.

"I'll be right back I have to take this." I said to them as I stood up and went outside to talk on the phone. "Yes, sir?" I answered,

"It's past due to turn in your today's report, Lieutenant." he said.

I looked at the time and saw that It's 8 PM. That's the time I've should've reported into the Matrix. "My apologies sir. I'm having dinner with Doug Walker and his friends as we speak."

"Next time this situation happens call in before hand."

"Yes, sir. Understood."

"Have the Virus cause any trouble?"

"Only one of them but I taken care of that. The rest are still alive but they fallen back for now."

"Remember Lieutenant to keep alert. Today 20 fallen victim to the Virus. 12 have passed away."

"Don't worry, sir. Doug Walker won't be in their possession not while I'm still breathing."

We hanged up and I walked back in to rejoin the group. "Who was that?" asked Malcolm sitting next to me.

"That was a friend of mine." I said with a smile.

"So have you always lived in Chicago?" asked Tamara.

"No actually I just moved here. I came from Portland in Oregon."

"Really from Portland?" said Doug who heard me.

"Yes, I mostly moved away because it became boring."

"Boring how?"

"Well a best friend of mine moved away to Cincinnati. You see she was pretty much my only friend at the time so I had no one to hang out with. Then it became even more boring with the Thumbprint Killer disappeared."

"Sorry who?"

"The Thumbprint Killer. He was really known for his artistic killings in Portland."

"Artistic?" said Jim.

"Well he would position the people he killed in certain ways. If you look it up I'm sure you would find some pictures the police taken."

"Give me a second I'm going to look that up," said Rob.

"So why was he called the Thumbprint Killer?" asked Malcolm.

"He put's a bloody thumbprint somewhere in the scene of the crime, and no it's not his own it's from the victims he killed."

"Holy crap this guy killed a lot of people." said Rob as he finally found information on the Thumbprint Killer.

"Really?" said Doug, "How many?"

"39."

"Damn, that's way too many for one killer. I mean with that kind of kill count how is it that he wasn't caught?"

"They say his identity was discovered but I think it's the wrong guy." I said, "For one I looked up on the guy and he's like a computer engineer. There's no way this guy has the creativity to even set up the bodies."

"Who's this guy then?"

"Someone name Graves Baffert."

"You sound like you've been a fan of this Thumbprint Killer."

"I admired the way he put a scare to all of us really. A real life known killer is frightening than any horror movie."

"Well yeah because they're real." said Tamara, "I mean Chicago is the number one capital of murder. So you'll probably won't be bored here."

"Right, so Doug. Do you play video games much?" I just decided to dig out the info from him

"Yeah I do."

"Really? Any good at them?"

He thought about it as he said, "Neh I would say at a mediocre level."

What? Mediocre? That's not enough for anyone to get by in the Hacker Society. I'm going to have to test him what he's really capable of.

...

After dinner everyone was heading home. I was too except Doug stopped me for a second to talk. "Hey good work by the way you've done really well. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow would you like to do a vlog with me and a few of my friends?"

It took me a minute to process what I've been asked to do until he said, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No it's not that I was just freaking out a little about the invite. Like I said I don't get invited a lot. But yeah I can do a vlog with you guys. What's this vlog about?"

"Adventure Time."

Oh wow they're still continuing that? I'm quite surprised I thought they already quit. Well maybe they're just restarting it up again. "Cool, yeah I can do that. Um, what time and where by the way?"

"Oh I can pick you up on the way. What's your address?"

"3075 Tinker St."

"Got it, be ready by 3."

"Awesome, can't wait. Well goodnight Doug. Drive safe okay?"

"I will."

We left it at that and I went home. Cool, now I can see more what he's like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Video Games

I was having a night terror again. It's been a good month since I've had one of those. Strangely enough it's always about when I spend the night at my friend's house back in Portland. We were 6 years old. I was barely awake but my friend got out of bed in the middle of the night.

I sat up when she walked out of the room and followed here. By the time I was downstairs I couldn't find her anywhere. Instead I've found a woman in a red uniform covered in blood and holding the head of my friend's father. "Who are you?" As she turned her head to me that's when I woke up.

I look at the time and saw that it's 10 A.M. I got up and went into the game room to play some games to past the time. I really don't eat in the mornings because for some reason eating around that time makes me sick.

Anyway, that woman in the blood red clothing. I have no idea who she is even though it feels like she should be familiar to me. I really don't know why she's been appearing in my night terrors. Nor do I even know the reason why she killed my friend's dad.

While I was in the middle playing Until Dawn. A friend of mine in the Hacker Society appeared in the game. He said, "Hey Elvira, got time?"

"Yeah give me a second."

I took out the Oculus Rift console and put it on to enter the game. "Hey Charlie!" We gave each other a hug, "So what's up? Just came by to say hi to me?"

"Uh who the hell are you guys?" asked Chris who's a game character in Until Dawn.

"Oh uh, Ashley is in the other cabin with all the junk and stuff." I said, "You can go on ahead without me."

"What?"

"Can't you just put this game on pause?" said Charlie.

"Well I can but I don't want to. Chris just hang tight."

Just to mention this we Hackers can actually interact with the characters when we enter the Matrix. It doesn't mean the game changes for everyone who plays it. Only for us because we have the right to interact with the characters, but we can't tell them this is just a game.

"Anyway so what's up, Charlie?" I said.

"I came over to tell you that they're assigning me to go undercover at Blue Rose Prison."

"...You're kidding? They're hacking you into the game Presentable Liberty? What for?"

"Steal information and watch over Markiplier."

"Whoa wait a minute! Markiplier is under a coma too? When did this happened?"

"Yesterday. So right now things are getting so serious that even General Necro is trying to break the coding of Presentable Liberty."

"Dang! Man, how come you get the good missions?! I'm stuck looking after a guy who's probably not even a real gamer!"

"Elvira, you're protecting a YouTube Legend who's over 30 years old. If the Virus wants him then he's worth protecting."

"Yeah I guess. Don't get me wrong I'm a fan of Nostalgia Critic myself. But his job is reviewing movies and tv shows. It's rare to see him play video games, let alone if he even has skill."

"Don't doubt him so much, Elvira. He'll might surprise you."

"I hope so. The one thing I really hate in this world is to waste time."

...

At 3 I was finally picked up by Doug and we headed over to his friend's house name Jason. They've been doing the Adventure Time Vlogs for a while now. I think Doug is quite happy to have additional people to help him out with these kind of videos. For one it's more fun and you get to hear other opinions besides your own. Surprisingly after the vlog, Jason suggested playing a video game.

"What game do you have in mind, Jason?" said Doug.

"Well let me see which multiplayer games I have first."

"Jason could you help me out real quick?" said Jason's wife who just walked in.

"Sure. The games are over there on the shelves guys. Go ahead and choose something."

When he took off Doug and I take a look what he's got. "Have you played a lot of games?" asked Doug.

"Tons." I answered, "You can say I'm quite the professional at video games."

"Ooo, well we'll see about that."

We decided to play Soul Caliber. I set everything up to get the game going and we both got controllers to choose our characters. As the game started I was able to defeat him within seconds. "Better up your game Doug if you want to defeat me." I said. Maybe a little taunting will get him into better gaming.

Right we got into the second round I was close to beating him again. Tch, I knew he wasn't much of a gamer, "Game over, Doug."

"You can say whatever you want, I'm the better gamer."

Before I knew it I've lost some HP with this weird move he did. I had to react quick to keep up with his pacing. Holy crap where did this come from?!

"What's the matter? Losing your grip already?"

What's up with him? Is it something I said? He kept attacking me so fast that I had no choice but to block. Doug sounds different. He's more determined but... disinterest? He's mocking me but he show's no care. Like he's being apathetic.

"Tch, don't underestimate me!"

I performed my own trick to give him a hard time. Since he's low on HP, I was able to defeat him.

"No way!" he became shocked, "No one has able to defeat me in a game ever!"

When he grab my shoulders he face me to him as he said, "What are you? There's no way you're just a professional gamer!"

Wait, his eyes are different. Weren't they blue before? Now they're green what's up with that?

"Everything alright guys?" said Jason when he came back.

"Yeah everything's fine." said Doug but he sounded like his usual self.

The hell was that?! A switch in personalities?!

...

When Doug was taking me back to the apartment. I asked him, "So who are you?"

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Don't play mind games with me. Come on what was that about when we were playing Soul Caliber?"

Doug looked like he had no idea what I was talking about. He said, "Elvira I really don't know what you're talking about. What was I acting strange while playing?"

This guy really doesn't know? Does the Colonel know about Doug's condition before handing down this mission to me?

"Never mind. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"You sure? Want me to get you something?"

"No no, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride Doug."

We arrived at my apartment shortly after and I quickly run into the game room to report into the Matrix. After giving out my coded report I got in contact with the Colonel immediately. "So he show's signs of having another personality?" he said.

"Yes, sir. It seems this other personality is more experienced in gaming than Doug."

"We've been watching him for a while before your mission. This other personality is the reason why. We don't know his true name nor the reason why he even exists. So we given him the name Apathetic Critic."

"Wait so already you know what his personality is like? Sir was someone else assigned to watch him besides me?"

"Why yes, Lieutenant. Private 2nd Class Hacker, Tristan was assigned for the mission until he was badly injured by Apathetic Critic in the Matrix."

"So this guy can enter the Matrix too? How?"

"That is unknown, and this is why you're assigned to find out."

So not only does Doug have a different personality. But he can enter the Matrix without a licensed Oculus Rift?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Apathetic Critic

The next day I've been called in by Doug to help him out with a new video. I've figured it might be a trap or something else because there's no way he finished a script yesterday. Unless he just had one laying around I doubt it's possible. When I arrived I saw him waiting in the main room. He gotten straight to the point, "The last person who tried to figure me out disappeared. I assume you're doing the same thing he did. So tell me, who are you guys?"

"Non of your concern. At least not yet."

"So the hard way it is then."

He raised up an XBOX game controller in his hand and pressed the power button. We've entered into the Matrix and the setting is in the Keyblade Graveyard. "You play Square Enix games huh?" I said.

"Gotta love Kingdom Hearts."

He stand up from the couch and it disappeared. The game controller in his hand turn into an XBOX Keyblade theme. In the Matrix a Keyblade weapon is a powerful game tool. It can even kill a Virus or destroy our Hacker weapons. I don't want to risk my double bladed spear for this fight.

"You're the not only one who's a Keyblade Wielder!" I said as I summon my own black and golden Keyblade. It's good to be a 1st Class Hacker because we're allowed to have access to use other game weapons. The Keyblade is one of the best weapons to use.

"You better hope you know how to use it against me then." said Apathetic Critic. In a blink of an eye he appeared in front of me. I barely had enough time to block his first attack. When I did it just knocked me back. I stood my ground and performed my quick attack.

Impressively he block each and every hit. He grabbed the arm that was holding my Keyblade, and twist it back making me drop to one knee. "AAHH! DAMMIT LET GO!" I shouted.

"Then tell me who you really are! Why are you people trying to get Doug?!"

So he was visited by Viruses too? If they tried then what has he done to them? Putting questions aside for now I maneuver myself to jump flip and kicked him in the face. Once my arm was released I got back my balance and put distance between us. "I'm assigned to protect Doug Walker!" I said, "So what exactly are you?! Are you a threat to his being?!"

"A threat?! I'm the one who has to keep him together!" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell you what you answer my questions and I'll answer yours. I'd say that's an equivalent exchange."

"How do I know you won't tell anyone or let Doug know?"

"Hey I'm letting you keep all your limbs."

He pressed the power button again and everything turned back to normal. We don't have Keyblades anymore which means we're out of the Matrix. He said, "That should be proof enough that I'm at least willing to let you live."

"I guess."

It's breaking code of the mission, but I'm dealing with someone who can enter the Matrix at will. Strange enough he's even capable to bring others into the Matrix. This is like way beyond what Hackers can do. This kind of power is something we expect from... A Glitch? But even Glitches can't perform their abilities in reality!

He sat back down and place the controller onto the table. "Sit." he patted the empty pace next to him. I was hesitant but I sit next to him anyway. "We'll take takes turns." he said, "You go first."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dean, the most non-caring side of Doug. So what exactly are you? You're like me but you can't enter the Matrix without help."

"We call ourselves Hackers, and you're right we can't enter the Matrix without a licensed Oculus Rift. How can you enter the Matrix without one?"

"Honestly it just happens naturally. At first I wasn't able to control it under I've spent a lot of time in the Matrix to get a hang of it. Of course it resulted Doug missing for a week, but hey I got him home. So your mission is to protect Doug, from what exactly?"

"From the Virus that's been taking gamers and YouTubers. By receiving gifts from corrupted Oculus Rifts. Because of you, you've brought attention to yourself and that puts you and Doug in danger. Now it's my job to destroy any Virus who dares to collect you. When do you first come into existence in Doug's body?"

"A year ago when he was visiting Pax. Someone named Ryan was challenging him to a VS game. Doug was failing and the kid Ryan was crushing his pride. Then all of a sudden I woke up. So how long are you going to be around?"

"The original deadline was 4 months, but once I turn in this report about today it'll probably be either longer or they decide otherwise. Because we're trying to prevent many gamers from receiving corrupted Oculus Rifts. As you can see we're not doing a good job."

"Alright enough with this taking turns games. Why are gamers going into a coma?"

"The leader of the Virus is weeding us out. He wants to cut down the Hacker recruitment. Those who are in a coma are in his captivity. From what we expect is that he's going to use them to his advantage."

"Who is this guy that's behind all of this?"

"We don't know. The story is that he was a Hacker until something corrupted him. Thus why the existence of the Virus society came about. So we need people like you to help us free the gamers from his captivity."

He gave me this look of understanding with a little hint of interest. "Alright, but I'm doing this for Doug's sake. His friend, James, is stuck in the Matrix and it kind of took a blow to his creativity."

"I would expect it would... So your name is Dean?"

"Yeah, what don't like it?"

"No it's not that. We kind of given you a name already in a sense."

"Really? And what will that be?"

"Apathetic Critic."

He was silent but he was thinking over about it. "Apathetic I am but Apathetic Critic?... I guess it suits. In all honesty I don't care what you people call me."

Apathetic indeed. He really doesn't give a damn.

"Hey if it's okay with you?" I said, "Mind if I check your code?"

"My code?"

"In other words to take a blood sample but we download it from the Matrix. It doesn't hurt and it's real quick. You'll only feel a slight pinch."

"...Physical pain doesn't really bother me much. So go for it."

"Cool just put us in the Matrix."

He brought us into a more hospital setting. There are syringes in front of me on a table ready to be used. "It's something close to this but different in our ways of downloading a sample of your code." I said.

My golden Hacker gem appeared in my chest. I tap it once as a double needle and a tube appeared. I inserted one needle into my vein and I put the other into his. He wince a little but he took it well. He said, "That was a little worse than most needles I've felt."

"Well that's because it's hacking into your very being. I'm not taking anything but making a copy of your code."

Blue glowing liquid transferred from his body into mine. His code will be kept safe into my Hacker gem. In ways it's like a hard drive to kept data safe. It's a painful process but it's bearable. "How long is this going to take?"

"It usually takes four minutes but with you it's a bit different. It seems this process will take ten."

"Why's that?"

"Well by the data I'm receiving, you're a lot of things. You got Hacker's blood but it's mutated with a Glitch's."

"Glitch?"

"Glitch is another society but they barely get involve with certain situations. But I wouldn't be surprised if the Glitch society do get involved. GAH!"

All of a sudden pain hit my heart like a bullet! "What's wrong?!" he said, "What's happening?!"

"My...heart!... My...body!"

It's paralyzed! What is this?! Is this...THE VIRUS?! Before I heard him say anything else I slip deeper into the Matrix. It's a place Hackers are forbidden to go to or else we'll be lost forever. We called it the Abyss.

"My my what do we have here?" said my own voice but it's amplified. I looked ahead of me in the darkness and saw me in a black and silver uniform. My eyes are black and silver too. As for my hair, instead of being black it's completely silver. "Another Alice who followed the rabbit too far into the Abyss?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Abyss

This is what the other gamers went through?! This is how they die?! "What's the matter?" she said, "You seemed to be shocked. Were you not expecting to see me?"

"What the hell are you?"

"Well I'm the Virus you obviously. And it's a no brainier that only one of us can live. So do me a favor and die will you?"

She summoned a double bladed spear that's black and silver. She immediately attacked me and I had to quickly block it with my own weapon. As I pushed her back I hit my gem to be armored up. I blocked her next attack and counter it to stab her through the head. She dodged it quickly and kicked me hard in my side.

"That armor won't do good for you here." she said and she was right about that. Despite wearing the armor that kick hurt like hell! I think she broke one of my ribs but I'm now pumped full of adrenaline I can withstand it.

"Don't underestimate me!" I jump and spin kicked her in the head. She tumbled across the Abyss but not far. I launch myself at her to attack with my weapon. She blocked it and send me into the air. "Tch, bad move!" I said as I activated a ability of my weapon, "LIGHTENING BLADE!"

I throw the spear that emitted a bolt of lightening at her. She dodged but the sparks spread out and strike some part of her body that spurt out black blood. I landed safely next to my weapon and pulled it out from the ground. I came after her again as she blocked my attack. "You're not much in tragedy are you?" I said with a smug smile, "GRAVITY FORCE!"

The ability I activated is a high level technique that makes the body become uncontrollably. When it happened it sent my counterpart on her back, but she got back up with no problem. "The hell?!" I said, "Why didn't it render you helpless?!"

"You forget." she crack her neck to both sides, "You and I have the same code. Moves like that will only cancel each other out."

Well that sucks. I was able to injure her with Lightening Blade. Maybe other offensive attacks can do her more damage?

"Let me show what real power looks like." she said as she spin her weapon around, "METALLIC CYCLONE!" All of a sudden she boomerang her weapon at me causing a great silver wind attack! It's coming so fast I have no time to dodge it!

I blocked it with my own weapon but that attack made gashes all over me. It knocked me down easily as the weapon came back to her. I coughed up huge amounts of blood that I've never thought I contained this much. "You're weak!" said my counterpart, "How can you protect Doug if you can't even protect yourself?!"

Wait a minute... I've heard those lines before. From my friend.

... (Portland, 6 Year Old Elvira Raimi)

I tried to block my friend's punch but it went past and hit me in the face. We are sparing together in Tae Kwon Do class. We're paired up for today. "You're weak!" she said as she spin kicked me in the chest.

"How can you protect anyone if you can't even protect yourself?!" Why is she upset at me for? Why is she being so mean?

"I'm not weak!" I shouted and attack. She dodged my punch easily and kneed me in the stomach. The oxygen left my lungs and I drop to my knees.

"You said you want to be my equal." she said, "So why can't you keep up with me?"

"Take it easy on me! I can't-,"

"When the enemy is in front of you they will never take it easy. That's why we have to learn to protect ourselves! Now get up!"

I got up but I had to force myself. "Alright alright. Come on bring it!"

...

After class we packed up our gear. I'm sore and hurting but it's a good feeling. This time I didn't go down so easily by her. "Good job today Elvira." said my friend patting me on the back. I've gave her a black eye during the spar but she's smiling about it. "You're finally getting better."

"Thanks to you really." I said, "How come you're always so good at fighting?"

"Wellll."

"Coraline!" called out her father, Mr. Brooks, "Come on it's time to go."

"Coming dad!" before she took off she said to me, "The trick to it is to make an oath to yourself. To give yourself a reason why you must fight. See ya later, Elvira."

She finally left with her dad. An oath huh? An oath to fight?

... (The Abyss| Present)

"My oath." I said.

"What did you say?" said my counterpart.

"My oath." I jumped back up and said, "My oath is to fight side by side with Coraline. To be her equal, her partner, her protector! I FIGHT TO BE TREATED AS AN EQUAL!"

Golden light emitted from me and I spin my weapon to activate one of my strongest abilities. "RELEASE HACKER LEVEL 36! TEN SPEARS OF SPLENDOR!" I throw the spear at her and it multiplied into ten while golden light surrounds them. All ten pierced her body and light suddenly filled in the darkness of the Abyss.

The body transformed into a gray gem and it dropped to the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. Before I could even react, the gem merge with my own and I past out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Scars

"...Elvira... Dude... How long are you going to stay down?" said the voice of my friend, Coraline. When I open my eyes I'm laying down in the snow on the street of a city. Is it Portland? No this city is different. It's not my home.

Coraline help me stand up and I asked her, "Where am I? Wait a second are we in Cincinnati?"

"Nope but not too far off."

I looked at her and see the difference from age 6 to age 26. I'm 2 inches taller than her though. Our outfits are way different though. She's dressed in a green and black suit, very sharp and dapper looking. I'm wearing a black jacket, a gold shirt with black stars, blue jeans, and black boots. I looked at the shoes she's wearing and see that it's green and black converse.

That's really funny because she's dressed all professional and yet she's wearing converse. "What's up with the suit?"

"Comes with the job, but anyway I really don't have a lot of time here in the Matrix. I'm not much of a professional like you guys."

"Wait, you mean you know what's going on?"

"Sort of, but I'm still in the dark. I'm only helping out because I heard my friend Mark got into a coma."

"You're friends with Markiplier?"

"Yeah long story. But here."

She gave me a green flash drive. "What's this?" I asked.

"Got a look at Doug's code. He's got the cure within him alright. But trouble is, you have to give him to whoever is running the show. He's the one who can wake everyone up from their coma. Well good luck, Elvira."

"Wait a second! You can help me and the Hackers win this fight! You've gotten further than any of us could!"

She looked at me blankly until she smiled and said, "I wish I could, but this situation has nothing to do with me. In all truth Elvira. Even if I do help you I'll only become a problem."

"What do you mean?"

All of a sudden she started disappearing into code. "Well that's all the time I have." she said, "Maybe we'll see each other again in the future? Oh and one more thing. I can't have you telling everyone about my existence."

She tap my forehead as I slip back into unconsciousness.

...

I woke up on a bed in a room that is not mine. How did I get here? Where exactly is here? I got out of bed to find out where I am. I walked out of the room and into a living room where I've found Doug sitting on a couch in front of the television.

When he noticed me he said, "Oh thank God you're awake!" Yeah that's Doug alright. I doubt that Dean would act like that.

"Did you brought me here?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I would have taken you to the hospital but this note was left behind when I've found you."

He took it out of his pocket and gave it to me. It said in bold letters "NO HOSPITAL TAKE HER HOME". Yeah this is totally from Dean. "Yeah that's weird." I said.

"What happened to you?"

"I really don't remember in all honesty."

I've felt something weird in my right pocket so I took whatever was in it out. It was a green flash drive. "Is this yours?" I asked him.

"No. What it isn't yours then?"

I flip it over and read the back on it. It said "CURE". Did Dean gave me this? I pocket it back and said, "I think I should go."

"You're going to be alright Elvira?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine."

"Uh, Elvira. It's kind of hard not to since you are one of the people who helps me out with my videos."

"I'm back!" called out a woman who came into the house with groceries. Is that his wife? I've heard of her but I've never seen her. She looked at me and said, "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She set the groceries on the table and came over to me, "Doug and I were so worried about you. What happened to you honey?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Walker. I appreciate you guys helping me out, but I better get home."

"Why don't you spend the night here?" she offered.

"No no no, I can't Mrs. Walker. It's important that I be home tonight."

"Alright, but then let Doug take you home tonight. Doug you better make sure she get there safe."

"Don't worry she will. Come on, Elvira I'll take you home."

...

During the ride back to the apartment Doug switched personalities. Dean asked me, "What was that about back in the studio? You were having a seizure and all these cuts appeared on your body."

"Really?" I took off my jacket and checked myself. No bandages but I see scars. A bunch of them too. "If I remember correctly," I said, "Your code has given me a Virus. my counterpart Virus was activated and tried to terminate me. I won in the end but I don't remember anything after that. Also did you you gave this to me?"

I brought out the flash drive for him to see. He said, "No. Did you got it from the Matrix?"

"... I guess so."

"You're going back into the Matrix aren't you?"

"I have to report in to the Hacker society. If I don't they'll investigate why and find me unfit for the mission."

"So what happens then if they do?"

"Then they have to take you into their custody. Which means having no contact with family friends, and you can't even make videos for the benefit of your safety."

Once we arrived at my apartment I said, "Thanks for the ride. Make sure Doug get's home Dean."

"Well no duh."

I got out of the car and once I went back into my apartment I entered into the Matrix. When the Colonel meet me up in the Matrix I told him everything that happened, gave him Doug's code, and hand over the flash drive to him. He said, "So this Dean is a Hacker, a Glitch, and a Virus. You said you destroyed this Virus within you, but are you sure?"

"I am, sir."

"Give me a copy of your code so we can confirm."

He gave me another flash drive. I inserted into my gem to make a copy. Once it was completed I gave him back the flash drive. The Colonel noticed the scars on my arms and some parts of my face. He asked me, "Usually wounds like that heal. Is there something wrong with your healing system?"

"In all honesty, sir. I'm not even sure. Making a copy of Doug's code took a toll on me. I don't think spending time in the Abyss was any help either."

"Be carful, Lieutenant. I would hate to lose one of my best 1st Class soldiers."

"That won't happen, sir."

I logged off and went to bed. Been here for only three freaking days now counting the 4th for today, and already I'm dealing with strange problems. It makes me wonder how on earth can I handle four months?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fallen

I woke up to the sound of an alarm going off from my Hacker Gem in my chest. I know that sound, it means the Hacker Society are going to announce the fallen. I went into the game room and enter the Matrix to go to the Hacker headquarters. When I arrived I joined the other Hackers and stood alongside with the 1st Class Lieutenants.

It's been half a month working for the Nostalgia Critic, so it's a good while I've haven't visited headquarters. Once everyone was attended for, General Necro walked up to the stage. She said to us in an amplified voice, "12 Hackers have died to protect the prisoners of Blue Rose Prison. They fought bravely and they will always be remembered. Salute to the ceremony of the fallen!"

We made a fist with our right hand and place it over our Hacker Gem on it's side. It's our way to salute for the honor of the Hackers. A holographic screen is displayed in the air to show each and fallen Hacker at a time. When we've gotten to the 6th Hacker my heart broke into pieces. My eyes became wide as every fiber in my body is petrified. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry. But I kept my pain silent.

After the ceremony I run up to General Necro. I salute to her and said, "Permission to ask a question, General?!"

"Permission granted." she said.

"What happened to Captain Hacker Charlie Harrison?"

"... Captain Harrison was killed by Virus Albert Carroll. He fought to protect Blue Rose's prisoner, Mark Fischbach."

"Is Mark Fischbach under our custody?"

"No, but Captain Harrison gave us enough information to hack into Game Over Prison. His death was not in vain, I promise you that, Lieutenant Raimi.

"You're assigned to protect Doug Walker am I correct, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, General."

"...Bond with him. Don't treat him as just another mission. From what I've heard, Charlie and Mark became friends in Blue Rose Prison. Carry on, Elvira."

Once General Necro left I went out of the Matrix. I couldn't help but finally let out the emotions I was holding it. I cried and cover my face with my hands. Sadly I couldn't have at least a few minutes to mourn for my friend because someone knocked on my door. Who the hell wants to visit me at my apartment?

I wiped away my tears even thought I know my eyes look red. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Doug. "Hey Elvira," he said, "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of, um... come on in."

I let him into my apartment and we sat down in the living room. "So what happened Elvira?" I can tell him part of the truth I just can't reveal my secret job.

"I've got a call that a friend of mine died."

"Oh no, how?!"

"...Someone killed him."

Doug became silent for a moment. When he gathered himself he said, "I'm so sorry, Elvira. I understand if you don't want to work with me for a while."

"I know but working with you on these videos will help take my mind off things. Is that why you came here?"

"Yes and no. I was going to call you about it but you weren't answering your phone. So I got worried and came over to check up on you. Ever since finding you past out at the studio it kind of freaked me out."

"I understand. Sorry if I worried you, my phone was busy. Give me a few days and I'll be on track. I assume you finished at least a script about your video?"

"Yeah I brought it with me."

I did noticed the black folder containing the script. He took it out for me and place it on the table. "It's your copy." he said.

"Neat, I'll take a look and practice."

"Do you want me to stay for a bit, or would you like to be alone?"

"I rather be alone for a while, Doug. I'll give you a call if something comes up."

"Okay, If you need anything I'm always there."

"Thanks Doug."

I let him out and went into the kitchen. I took out a box of tea from a cabinet. This tea is specially made by my friend, Charlie. I remember the day he brought me over to his family's tea shop in Cincinnati. It was the very day I became a Lieutenant

... (Before The Death of Charlie)

I was promoted Lieutenant as everyone in the special class unit was congratulating me. Before I could react I heard running footsteps and long shout out to my name, "ELLLVVIRRRAA!" I got tackled hug by my good friend, Captain Charlie. The oxygen left my lungs from the great impact.

"Congratulations Elvira! You're now just one step away from Captain!"

"Easy, Charlie! It's going to be a long while before I became Captain!"

"We must celebrate! Come with me!"

He grab my hand and drag me with him. "Where are we going, Charlie?"

"You'll see!"

He brought me to the Hacker Train Station. We had to hit our Hacker Gems to transform our uniforms back to regular clothes. This train is scheduled to Cincinnati. Isn't that Charlie's hometown?

We sat down together during the trip. It only took 20 minutes to get there. Whatever this place is it must be special to celebrate at. We got off the train and I followed him to this tea shop called, Tea Stream. "This is my family's tea shop. Not to brag but in all honesty this is the best tea shop in Cincinnati."

We entered the tea shop and we were greeted by his parents. They were kind and welcoming to meet me. Charlie went into the back to make tea for me and himself. When it was ready to drink, I must say it was the best tea I've ever drank in my entire life. While we were drinking tea we even played games.

... (Present)

After I made tea. It didn't taste as great as I was hoping. Only because, "You're not here anymore, Charlie." I said. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by this alarm coming from my Hacker Gem. I tap it and it brought up a message that said, "VIRUS CLOSE TO SUBJECT."

I immediately put the tea down and ran out the door with my keys. It's raining pretty hard but that's not going to stop me getting to the studio. My mourning can't block me from protecting Doug!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deviation

When I arrived at the studio I barged in and I was ready to summon my weapon. Until I saw Malcolm in the room I calmed down a bit. He said, "Oh my gosh, Elvira! Why are you soaken wet?!"

"Where's Doug?" I said.

"He's in the green screen room right now, but what's wrong Elvira?"

I rushed to go into the Green Screen room but Malcolm was stopping me. "Elvira you can't go in there, he's busy!"

"DOUG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I shouted for him.

We didn't hear him answer nor was he coming out. I pushed Malcolm aside and tried to get in but both doors burst out and hit me as I was pinned down by one. "Elvira!" Malcolm helped me get out from the heavy wooden door. I looked to see who bust down those heavy doors, it was a blonde haired man who's a Virus wearing a blue, purple, and black uniform. That's strange, I've never seen a Virus with two other colors.

In his right hand he's holding Doug by the back of his jacket. Doug has his arms restrained to his sides and he's blindfolded. "What have you done to him?! What did you do to the others?!" I said as I stand my ground and kept Malcolm away from him.

The Virus looked confused at first and then said, "Oh, sorry I thought you were a Virus. You're code look a bit off."

He can see my code?! He said, "Don't worry my new patient is only asleep. The other nobodies I have to knock out."

"Patient?! Just who the hell are you?!"

"Dr. Albert Carroll at your service. Now if you want to keep your life I'd suggest you stand aside."

"...Albert Carroll?" ...He's the one who killed my friend. I clenched my hands so hard they began to bleed. I didn't care about the pain I'm putting to myself.

"Something I side, Hacker?" he said when he noticed.

"You killed Charlie... Now you're taking away another friend of mine... You're going pay... YOU'LL FUCKING PAY YOU BASTARD!"

I summoned my weapon and hit my Hacker Gem to get into armor. I attacked him first and he blocked it with just his arm! What?! But he's not even wearing armor! What kind of uniform is that?!

He knocked me away as if I was just a fly! I slide back onto my feet nearly bumping into Malcolm. "Malcolm get out of here!"

Before he could even run, Albert grab him by the back of the head and throw him into the Pop Quiz set! "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I boomerang my spear at him but he caught it and send it back in lightening speed. My own weapon pierced me through the abdomen.

I coughed up blood and drop to my knees. No way... I'm a 1st Class Hacker and I'm defeated this easily?

"Nice try kiddo." he said as he ruffled my hair, "But hey now you know how Charlie died. He got killed by his own weapon too."

"Wh-what's happening?" said Doug. He's coming back around.

"Oh well look who's awake this fast!" he said as he drag him up to kneel in front of me.

"Who are you?" said Doug, "Why are you doing this?"

"Funny, you consider him a friend but you don't tell him about our existence?" said Albert

"What are you talking about?"

"Well kiddo would you like to explain before you die?"

He twist the spear in my abdomen as I screamed. "Elvira?! What the hell are you doing to her?!"

"Elvira huh? Well come on Elvira, tell him. Here let me make this better."

He pulled the blindfold off of him. He looked frightened and confused. "Oh my God, Elvira!"

"Go on Elvira tell him."

"..." I don't know what to say. This deviates the mission completely.

"TELL HIM!" He twist it again as I screamed my lungs out.

"STOP IT YOU SICK FUCK! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" shouted Doug.

"Doug!" I said as I got his attention, "I've been assigned to protect you from the Virus. I'm a 1st Class Lieutenant Hacker, and you... Are our recruit."

"... I don't understand? Wait, never mind what you are we need to get you to a hospital!"

"Yeah about that." said Albert as he pulled the spear of my body. Blood spurt out and sprayed on Doug.

"NO NO NO NO! ELVIRA!"

I fell back onto the floor. I can feel every cell in my body dying. "Elvira please don't die!"

"Come on Critic. We have to go without your "friend"." said Albert as he was dragging him away.

"No please! You can take me wherever just call an ambulance for her!"

I'm failing this mission. I can't let him go! I can't let it end like this! "So what are you waiting for?" said my voice but I'm not saying anything. This voice is in my head. She said, "You can't get help from Dean because of that lock code restraining Doug. So you only have me to save you. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes.. to what?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" said Albert.

My other self said, "Yes to activate your Virus side. Show him what true power is!"

"... I don't have a choice. I must protect him."

I grab Doug's ankle that nearly was out of my reach. I forced myself to turn over even though it hurt like fucking hell! I looked up to Albert as I said, "Don't underestimate me, Virus. I made an Oath long ago to fight for a reason. I fight to be an equal, I fight to protect everyone I care about. AND I'M NOT GOING TO BREAK MY OATH!"

"Tch heh, now the real game begins." said my counterpart as silver light surrounded my body. My wounds healed fast and I've gained strength to get up and pick up Doug to get him away from Albert. When I got him standing I told him, "Stay in the green room and don't come out unless I say so!"

He listened and went into the green room. I called out to my weapon and it came back into my hand. When it was back into my possession it was added with Silver and it was the same with my uniform. Albert looked at me in surprise as he said, "Your eyes. They're like mine."

"We're not the same, Virus!" I said and I suddenly appeared right in front of him to attack. He backed away but I've given him a gash across his torso. I took a step to swung my spear upwards for the attack but he blocked it with a sword.

"You cut through my protective gear!" he said as he smiled and laughed, "You might be a new patient yet!"

"Like that's going to happen!"

When I attack again I was stopped by not his weapon or uniform. I was blocked by his black blood. "The hell?!" I said and all of a sudden his blood grabbed my arms, and wrists. The blood tighten and began to twist to break my arms. I countered his move by letting my spear spin and cut his blood off. me.

I grab my weapon and lunge at his Virus Gem. He dodged it in time and swung a kick towards my head. I bend backwards to dodge it but he swept my leg off the ground as I land on my back again. He tried to stab me with his sword but I blocked it with my spear. I spin it and knock the sword out of his hand.

I jump back onto my feet and attack. He used his other sword to block and used his blood to try to pierce me. I jump far back so he can miss. "You're a good fighter, Elvira. Did you say earlier that you're a 1st Class Hacker?"

"Shut up and die!"

I boomerang my spear at him. He didn't dare to catch it but instead ricochet it to aim at Malcolm who's still passed out. I had to glitch to catch it before it killed Malcolm. When I did though I didn't see Albert anywhere. "Where the fuck did you go?!" I shouted, "Come back and finish what you've started you coward!"

After a good 5 minutes I heard nothing nor saw him again. "Doug are you alright?!" I called out to him.

"Yeah! Is it over?!" he responded.

"Give me second!"

I tap my Hacker's Gem to-... Wait, I don't need it to scan the area. I can feel everyone's code. I don't sense Albert anywhere near this place. Thank God too.

"Okay, it's safe!" I said and he walked out of the green room. He asked me, "So is there any chance you know how to get this thing off me?"

"Yeah, come here."

He walked over to me and I started Hacking into the restraint. Once I gotten it to unlock Dean came out. "That fucking asshole! He trapped me within Doug's body! Who the hell was that guy?"

"...Albert Carroll. The man who killed my friend. GAH!"

Suddenly pain hit my body as I fell onto my knees. "Elvira what's wrong?!" said Dean as he tried to help me up.

"My body!" I said, "It's changing!" Before I could say more I blacked out as I gave into the pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Silent Change

I woke up on a hospital bed with Doug standing by the window. "Doug?" I said as I sat up.

"Incorrect." he said as he turn to me. I recognize Dean's green eyes.

I said, "Oh, so it's you. What happened Dean?"

"Well you past out in pain. You're body was going insane, or as you Hackers called it your code. You've went through a dramatic change that your code matches my own."

"Seriously? What the hell? Wait, if I'm here in the hospital then what about the others?"

"Being checked up on. Don't worry your secret is safe. I had to rearrange their memories."

"You know how to do that?"

"Yeah. I had to use the Matrix to do it. It takes a lot out of me, but it saves us both the trouble for answering questions."

"So what story did you come up to your friends?"

"That we were attacked by a random criminal.

"So that guy, Albert. Is he like one of the toughest of the Virus Society?"

"I've never seen a Virus like him before." I said, "His code was weird and way stronger than the Viruses I've encountered. Also he had two different color to his uniform. We usually have one other color to represent our rank. It's the same with the Viruses."

I suddenly remembered that pain in my abdomen. Albert told me how Charlie died by his own weapon. Did you die alone Charlie? Was anyone there to hold you until you passed away?

"Thinking about your friend?" said Dean.

"...How can you tell?"

"You got this somber look on your face. What's your friend's name again?"

"Charlie Harrison. He said he died by using his own weapon against him. He was about to kill me the same way. He almost succeeded too." Tears started welling up in my eyes. "Dean, thank you for rearranging their memories. Heh heh, I should work with you more often if I'm going to get through this mission."

I covered my eyes with my right hand. "It's not good to mourn over a loss friend for long." said Dean, "You have to carry on their memory with your head held up high."

I looked at him with a confused look. I remember how Charlie was always happy. So spirit lifting. We were partners, and I was his equal. Now this character Dean living in Doug's body. I consider him as a new friend. Not just a friend, a partner. I would consider him as my third partner in my life.

"Dean?" I said, "I know this is early, but... Do you want to become partners?"

"...Like a fighting partner?"

"Yeah, to become a Hacker."

"...I'll help you out, but you're going to have to give me time to decide. This Hacker business seems a lot of stress."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah in a way, but it pays off."

"How?"

"People are saved."

...

I was released before 8 and brought in my report to the Colonel. When I entered the headquarters though they found my code quite off and wanted to check what's happening to me. It took a while for them to figure out what's wrong. Until the answer came to them. One of the Hacker scientists name, Jones said, "When you tried getting a copy of Dean's code it mixed with your own. In ways he shared his power with you."

"Is there a way to get it separated from mine?" I asked him.

"If we even tried it could kill you. You're just going to have to adapt to this new power. You know from what I've heard, Markiplier has the same coding as Dean's."

"So Dean is the not the only one who's all three?"

"Correct."

"How many gamers are out there who have the same coding?"

"So far we've only know two and it's Mark and Dean. Now it's you too. Just keep watching over Doug Walker and practice getting the hang of this new power. Keep us updated okay?"

"Yeah, will do."

They let me go and I was going to head out, but I was stopped by another Hacker. This Hacker is Private Gabriel. He said, "Lieutenant Raimi, General Necro wants to see you in her office."

These kind of requests are rare. I wonder why the legendary General wants to see me? Well when I went straight away to her office I presented myself with a salute and said, "1st Class Lieutenant Raimi reporting, General."

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant." she said, "How's the new power?"

"Still getting use to it, General." I said.

"And Dean?"

"... He's fine, ma'am."

"Good, your mission of watching over him might end today."

What? "May I ask why this decision, General?" I said.

"You and Dean are going to accompany me to Game Over Prison."

... No way! General Necro said, "Go back to him and tell him the news. I'll come by to Chicago tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, General!"

I salute my goodbye and exit out of the Matrix. "No way no way no way!" I said excitedly as I grab my phone and called Doug. When he picked up he said, "Hey Elvira, what's up?"

"Dean!"

Dean talked to me, "You really need to be careful when you want to talk to me. I don't want Doug to know my existence yet."

"Dean we're going to be visited by General Necro. She's a legendary Hacker and she wants us to accompany her to Game Over Prison."

"What for?"

"She'll explain once she get's here tomorrow afternoon. So be at the studio tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Alright."

Oh my gosh shit is getting REAL!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hacker Nostalgia/Apathetic Critic

While Dean and I are waiting for the General at the Studio. Dean made some hot coco for me to drink over our conversation. He asked me, "Really tell me Elvira. What's it like to be a Hacker? Is it really worth it?"

"To me it is." I said, "I've gotten a lot stronger than I was 6 years old."

"6 years old? Elvira no one is ever strong at age 6."

"Ah ha but there is someone I know who was. A very old friend who can beat me any time of the day. You see when we were taking Tae Kwon Do classes at age 6, she always gotten the better of me. She always yell at me, "Come on keep up, Elvira!", or "How long are ya going to lay on the floor? Get up and fight me!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory as I said, "Oh man those were the good days. I remember the day when I've given her a black eye for the first time."

"Let me guess she beaten the crap out of you?"

"Well that was a given, but she was actually happy I've given her a black eye. It showed that I can hurt someone and protect myself. It showed that I can be her equal."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Coraline, oh man I miss her so much. If only I can just find her and have her join the Hacker Society."

"Not to be rude but this friend sounds really mean."

"Well in ways she had to be tough on me so I can get stronger. You see she was way more skilled than I was, so it was my goal to train hard so I can fight her as my equal."

"Hmm, sounds quite an interesting friend. Where is she now?"

"Oh if only I knew! Last time I've heard she was in Cincinnati, but when I tried visiting that place she moved somewhere else. I've gotten to meet her family again but even they say they had no idea where she moved to."

"Could it be possible she's trying to run away from something?"

"If that's the case I don't have any idea why she would be running away."

When I tried drinking my hot coco I've drank it a bit too fast that I've burnt my tongue. "WAAAHH!" I shouted in pain as I put down the cup and run to the kitchen to run cold water on my poor tongue. "Did you have to make it so hot up to hell's temperature Dean?!" I shouted back over to him.

"It's supposed to be hot! You just have to drink it slow!"

"Oh whatever!"

I walked back to the main room and I saw him snickering but he's trying to hide it. "Are you... snickering?" I said

"No." he said as he contained himself.

"Yeah you were you liar! Ha, so you can feel!"

"Yeah yeah don't expect to see this side of me everyday. I don't usually show my emotions."

"Why Dean? Emotions aren't really bad it's just human."

"That's just it."

Before I could ask more the General entered the building. I saluted her as I said, "Welcome, General Necro!"

"Please, Elvira." she said, "You can act normal outside of headquarters."

"Oh, my apologies ma'am."

I settled down so I can act casual around the General. It's kind of hard though because she's quite the famous Hacker.

"Wait a second." said Dean, "This kid is a General?"

"I know I may not look like it but don't be fooled." said Necro as she sat down on the couch against the wall. "I'm more skilled than you can imagine. So, Dean is it?"

"Yes, and you're Necro?"

"Necro is a code name given to me long ago. So get use to calling me Vega before we arrive at Game Over Prison. This goes for you too, Elvira."

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Dean, you don't have to decide now but we do need your help to rescue the other gamers. Call this a try out before wanting to become a Hacker, and yes I'm speaking to Doug too."

Dean looked surprised when he mentioned his name. Dean said, "Doug isn't fit to fight. He'll never be-,"

"A Hacker?" said Necro, "You shouldn't underestimate him so much. In the future you're going to need his help as much as he needs you. Because once we enter Game Over Prison, we can't get out until everyone is rescued. Which make take a while."

"How long?"

"That depends on us. It could take days or months. Doug, don't you want to see your friends again? Don't you want to see James and Joe alive and well?"

Suddenly Dean's expression change from seriousness to slightly scared but relieved. That's when I knew Doug came back. He said, "Yes,"

"Then it's settled. All four of us will enter Game Over Prison undercover as prisoners. We'll leave to headquarters tonight. Doug, you're going to have to say your goodbyes to your family and friends. You're going to have to write a will as well."

Doug was silent but he nodded.

...

Doug and I sat next to each other on the Hacker Train set to travel to the Hacker Society's Headquarters. He was silent for a good while until he finally want to have a conversation. He asked me, "How come you've never told me about the real you?"

"I couldn't." I said, "For one I wasn't even sure if you were worthy to become a Hacker. But like what General Necro said. I've shouldn't have underestimated you."

"But Elvira you've seen how I've played."

"What I saw was potential. You got the talent you just need to awaken it. Just like how Dean was awakened."

He was silent for a moment until he asked me, "Was Coraline ever good at games?"

"Are you kidding me? She beaten me at everything man. Especially in games. That's why I need to find her again. I promise you I will."

We've became silent again until I decided to sing a song I've haven't sung in a while. It's just something to cheer up on for the both of us.

 _"I'm so bored there's nothing to do_

 _In this rainy sunday afternoon_

 _there is no way that I'm gonna watch TV_

 _It is filled with unfunny S.O.B_

 _But he turn his camera on to save the day_

 _Put on his hat and tie it will be ok_

 _We all tune in at the same time_

 _To watch Doug Walker at his prime"_

Doug was looking at me with a very funny expression. Until he smiled and sang along.

 _"Hello Hello,I'm the Nostalgia Critic (x2)_

 _Do you have some change? (X2)_

 _Chorus:_

 _I vote Doug Walker,it's true_

 _I don't wanna complain,do you_

 _I loe Doug Walker mind you_

 _And I know you all do too_

 _Scrolling back to the eighties is now a pleasure cruise in my childhood memories_

 _we were born in a golden age_

 _and Doug made it Platinum with all his rage_

 _Arnold you're not good but we had so much fun_

 _take me to da choppa will always have a good run_

 _thank you mister Walker,you and your brother_

 _never stop that thing make it neverending_

 _Hello Hello I'm the Nostalgia critic_

 _Hello Hello I was frozen today_

 _Do you have some change? (x2)_

 _Chorus:_

 _I'm so bored there's nothing to do_

 _In this rainy sunday afternoon_

 _there is no way that I'm gonna watch TV_

 _It is filled with unfunny S.O.B_

 _But he turn his camera on to save the day_

 _Put on his hat and tie it will be ok_

 _We all tune in at the same time_

 _To watch Doug Walker at his prime_

 _Hello Hello,I'm the Nostalgia Critic (x2)_

 _Do you have some change? (X2)_

 _Chorus:_

 _I vote Doug Walker,it's true_

 _I don't wanna complain,do you_

 _I loe Doug Walker mind you_

 _And I know you all do too_

 _I hope it will never stop_

 _or else I will be nostalgic_

 _of the nostalgia critic_

 _oh the irony"_

...

Once we've arrived at Headquarters we had to go to the Matrix to get hooked up. Of course they also had to give Doug a Hacker Gem with was red. "Excited?" I asked him when he was looking at the Hacker Gem in his chest.

"Excited, nervous, scared, you name it." said Doug with a nervous smile, "You know I expected getting a Hacker Gem to hurt a lot, but no it felt like a pinch."

"Alright Hackers." said General Necro coming into the Matrix room, "Let's go in."

Before we did Doug asked me, "Seriously how did that little girl became a general?"

"In all honesty Doug," I said, "None of us don't have a clue. In ways she reminds me a lot of Coraline."

... ( Coraline's Narrative)

I was awakened by Edward when he tap my leg. I've must've fell asleep on his couch again from the hard work last night. "Morning Edward." I said as I stretched out my arms and crack my neck to relieve the stress.

"It is way past morning Coraline." he said as he lift up my legs to sit down and put them over his, "So what's up with you and going in and out of this homemade Oculus Rift thing?" Huh, I didn't see the Oculus Rift in his possession.

I said, "I was using it to figure out what was going on in the Matrix. Apparently I've found out that most of the people who went into a coma are trapped in cyberspace but inside this place called Game Over Prison."

"...Well that was fast. Of course I expect nothing less from my assistant. But why do you care about these people?"

"I don't, I only care about two of them. So I'm helping them out but I can't do it so much because I can't have the person running the show notice me. Besides, pretty much I've already done what I can. They're smart enough to figure out the rest. Well maybe not Mark but I have faith in Elvira to figure out how to get them all out."

"If not will you still try to help them?"

"Of course. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm heartless."

TO BE CONTINUED

Oculus Rift: Operation Gaminator | Rewrite


End file.
